


You and I. One hundred percent, forever.

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lightest angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: To read more of my work: @ayellowcurtain on tumblr <3
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 134





	You and I. One hundred percent, forever.

* * *

The bed is a little too small for both of them, but the sheets smell like Sander, so it’s fine. More than fine even. 

For a very long time, Robbe thought he would never be here, sleeping on this bed. Every possibility crossed his mind. Maybe Sander had a bunch of brothers and sisters and he didn’t have a bedroom for just the two of them, just a bunk bed underneath his annoying little brother. Maybe he didn’t even have a bed. From the very best to the worst option crossed Robbe’s mind as he tried to find a reason why Sander never wanted him here. 

Somehow, he is here now. They slept in a mess of tangled limbs, afraid to let go and wake up alone. Last night they spent hours making promises to each other, promise they knew they would keep now and that was all that matter at that moment. That they could be honest and just say whatever they wanted from this, from their relationship. They’re dating.

Robbe has a boyfriend. It’s amazing to be able to think about it. They made love last night, hiding underneath the covers, trying not to make a sound as Sander’s parents were sleeping next door. 

It’s still very early and they only had a few hours of sleep, but they were too curled up around each other so Sander had to wake him up to be able to get out of bed to pee. Robbe can hear him washing his hands across the hall, he left the door open, but it’s still dark outside, his parents are still asleep. 

Everything is perfect now, but every second away gives Robbe the tinniest anxiety. He’s not ready to be away from Sander, not even for a minute as he pees. Robbe moves to lie on his back, pulling the collar of the hoodie that he’s wearing to cover his mouth and nose, breathing Sander’s scent in. He might have a problem and Sander might soon lose all his clothes because Robbe is addicted to using his boyfriend’s clothes. 

It’s a dark grey hoodie today and it clearly has been worn for years, but it’s the softest fabric and Sander was using it yesterday so it still smells very much like him. 

Sander finally appears at the door, smiling as he looks at Robbe, carefully closing the door behind him, fixing the waistband of his boxers. His hair is still messy from how much Robbe has played with it before they fell asleep, his face looks so soft and cute, with a bunch of wrinkles from his pillow. He carefully crawls on the bed, lifting Robbe’s hoodie, lying down when his head is on Robee’s bare chest, kissing softly and burying his nose against his chest, taking a deep breath before turning his face, his cheek against Robbe’s skin. 

“This feels nice.” His arms snake inside Robbe’s hoodie too, relaxing against his sides, his fingertips drawing little circles behind his shoulders. 

“Yeah, it does. Aren’t you sleepy?” Robbe asks as he yawns, putting his arms around what he thinks it’s Sander’s neck. 

“A little, yes. Something tells me that you are.” His cheek moves against Robbe’s chest as he smiles. Robbe closes his eyes, paying attention to Sander’s weight on him. From now on, he’ll try to always be more present at the moment, feeling everything as much as he could. He makes a mental note to get a big box once he’s back home to put some things that remind him of everything he’s living now. 

“Yes, but it’s because your bed is so comfy.” Robbe pulls the collar over his nose and mouth again, feeling Sander brush his lips lightly against his sternum, his hands holding him by his ribs. 

“Just my bed, huh? Not me.” 

“You too…” Someone coughs in the other bedroom and they go silent for a minute, so close to falling back asleep. “I’m glad your parents let me sleep here,” Robbe says as Sander slowly crawls out of his hiding spot. His hair is all messy and his cheeks are red and Robbe fells a little empty inside the hoodie, there’s too much room. 

If only they could live inside each other’s skin just for a few moments every day. 

“Yeah, they like you. I guess they think you’re a good homeopathic treatment, so…” Sander throws himself right next to Robbe on the bed, letting him come closer, even putting Robbe’s leg higher around his waist, putting his hand on the small of his back. 

“That’s the only reason why they’re accepting me.” Sander raises his eyebrows and gently touches Robbe’s forehead, putting his curls to the side, kissing the exact spot. 

He and Sander’s parents didn’t have a good start, but apparently, now they’re starting to accept that he’s not going anywhere. Unless Sander wants him to, but something in Robbe tells him that it’ll be easier to accept that he and Sander will be together forever. 

“Of course, the only reason.” He raises his eyebrows in a very Sander way, smiling against Robbe’s lips. Robbe presses his heel against his boyfriend’s back, pulling him even closer. Ever since Friday, they’ve spent every second together and Robbe doesn’t even wanna think about whenever they’ll have to go do things away from each other.

“I wish we had met before so we could be kissing each other for longer.” Sander quietly puts his hands inside Robbe’s hoodie again, gently touching every inch of warm skin he can find. 

“You were happy with Britt at the beach…” He can’t help but say. They did seem very happy and in love during those days. Robbe remembers clearly how she was constantly all over Sander, sitting on his lap, whispering things in his ear and how they made eating marshmallows look so stupidly sexual.

“No, I wasn’t. I was already thinking about you constantly. I wanted so badly to just leaver her and kiss you right there, in front of everyone.” Sander turns them a little, with his top half pushing Robbe’s against the mattress, brushing his lips against Robbe’s.

“You should have done it, would save us a lot of time.” Robbe slowly puts both arms around his neck, keeping him as close as possible. The little moment they share it’s another one of Robbe’s favorites. 

When they just look at each other, smiling, looking so dumb in love. Sometimes their eyes can’t help but wonder elsewhere, staring at each other’s lips, smiling even wider. Sander is the one to break the staring contest, kissing all the way to his ear, whispering as a top-secret.

“How bad it is that I don’t want you to ever leave?” And he kisses Robbe’s ear in a way he quickly learned can drive Robbe wild. He needs a minute to gather all his thoughts back in place. 

“I don’t know because I don’t want to leave your side either, ever again,” Robbe whispers against his hair, running his fingers through the messy strands of white hair. 

“Please stay with me…” Sander whispers in a more serious, desperate tone and Robbe holds him tight with both arms and legs.

“I will. Forever. You and me.” He makes his boyfriend turn his head until their lips meet in the middle for a desperate kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> To read more of my work: @ayellowcurtain on tumblr <3


End file.
